Evil and good
by superchicken1
Summary: Na de oorlog om de ring, is er een nieuwe oorlog... het verhaal is niet zo slecht als dit, beloofd!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ik heb geen idee hoe je dat woord zegt in het Nederlands en ik ben te lui om het op te zoeken (. Hoe dan ook, Midden-Aarde en alles is van Tolkien (alhoewel, nu dat die dood is.) en zo verder.  
  
Bijkomende dingen: Dit is een nederlands verhaal. For you English people, if you would like to read my story, e-mail me. Dus voor mensen die Nederlands kunnen lezen. Het gaat hier over een nieuwe donkere heerser, Morgoth. NIET MELKOR!!! Deze Morgoth is een beetje mijn personage, half en half. De Ainareth zijn ook van mij, zou je ze willen gebruiken, e-mail me dan. Slukes!!! P.S.: het kan zijn dat sommige Midden-Aardse namen verkeerd gespeld zijn, ik was weer eens te lui om ze op te zoeken.  
  
Sorry mensen!!!!! Ik had dit verhaal op het net gezet, maar dan wel met de verkeerde taalaanduiding. Ik heb het dus terug gepost maar nu met nederlands, k denk wel dat het nu goed is.  
  
Evil and good (origineel eh? () door Salazar Slytherin (girly  
  
"We kunnen hen niet aanvallen, we kunnen ons geen nieuwe oorlog in Midden-Aarde veroorloven, de Oorlog om de Ring is nog maar tien jaar geleden gedaan." Legolas knikte, "Maar ze worden te gevaarlijk, we moeten iets doen."zei hij. Er klonk instemmend gemompel. Gemompel van Dwergen, Mensen, Hobbits en Elfen.  
  
Er was weer een raad georganiseerd in Rivendel. Nauwelijks was Midden- Aarde bevrijd van een eerste vijand of er was al een nieuwe. En dit keer was het niet één tegenstander, maar een heel volk. De Ainareth. Ze beschikken over de kracht van Melkor. Op het hoogtepunt van hun kracht zijn ze in staat om op hun eentje een heel leger om ver te werpen. Alleen hadden ze daarvoor iets nodig, net als Sauron de Ring van de Macht nodig had. Zij hadden hun laterién nodig. Een soort hanger die extra macht bezit. Via deze hanger kunnen ze zwarte kunst gebruiken...  
  
"Bovendien heb ik geleerd om witte magie te gebruiken,"ging Legolas verder "zo moeilijk kan het toch niet zijn om daarmee de leider om ver te werpen. Eens hij weg is moet het hele volk zich direct overgeven." Elrond zuchtte: "Helaas ,prins Legolas van Demsterwold, was het maar zo gemakkelijk. De Ainareth hebben geen leider, ze werken samen, dat maakt ze onoverwinnelijk." Faramir stond op "Als dat ze onoverwinnelijk maakt dan is er maar één manier om hen te verslaan." zei hij "een verrassingsaanval." Opnieuw instemmend gemompel. "Maar," sputterde Elrond tegen "ze hebben overal spionnen." Deze keer was het Aragorn, zoon van Arathorn die een argument klaar had. Hij glimlachte eventjes en toen zei hij : "Heer Elrond, wij hebben al een onderzoek gedaan en daaruit blijkt dat zij alleen spionnen op de grond hebben, een verrassingsaanval vanuit de lucht zou dus heel goed mogelijk zijn." Elrond stond versteld, maar hij was niet de enige, Hobbits en Dwergen stelden bijna onmiddellijk dezelfde vraag : "En welk plan heeft u dan ,Aragorn ,heer van Gondor?" "Ik heb het samen met heer Faramir besproken, en ook met heer Gwaihir, en hij staat toe om met een aantal dappere krijgers op de ruggen van zijn onderdanen de Ainareth aan te vallen." Elrond glimlachte zwakjes: "Het lijkt me, heer Aragorn, dat u alles al heeft uit gezocht. Dus neem ik aan dat u alles al heeft voorbereid, bijvoorbeeld vanaf waar u de machtige Ainareth gaat aanvallen?" "Natuurlijk," antwoordde Aragorn "het land van Faramir, Ithillien, is al volledig ingenomen door de Ainareth, het is dan ook meer dan logisch dat ze daar zullen zijn, het lijkt mij dus het beste als we hen aanvallen vanachter de stenen muren van de Ephel Duath." "Ik weet dat het moeilijk zal zijn om krijgers te vinden die achter deze bergen durven gaan, maar dit lijkt onze enige kans." Voegde hij eraan toe.  
  
Elfen, Dwergen en Hobbits keken Aragorn vol angst aan. Achter de Nevelbergen gaan. Mordor betreden. Niemand zou dat ooit durven. Er waren nog steeds een paar Orks daar, niet dat deze zouden durven aanvallen, maar in het Zwarte land hing een beangstigende nevel.  
  
"Ik zal gaan!" Alle hoofden schoten met een ruk naar de kant waar de stem vandaan kwam. Legolas was opgestaan, de blik in z'n ogen was zelfverzekerd. " Legolas, nee jij kunt niet gaan!" riep Frodo. "Waarom niet?" vroeg Legolas uitdagend "ik kan het best aan." "Maar." fluisterde Frodo " ik wil je niet kwijtraken." Aragorn stond met een ruk op: "Frodo heeft gelijk, jij mag niet gaan." "En weer moet ik dezelfde vraag stellen, heer Aragorn, waarom niet?" antwoordde Legolas. "Omdat. euh." Aragorn zweeg even "omdat jij de enige bent die witte magie kent, tegen een heel volk met zwarte magie kan jij niet op." Het was nu Legolas' beurt om te zwijgen, hij keek Aragorn onderzoekend aan. -Op de een of andere manier heeft hij wel gelijk.- dacht Legolas. -maar ik moet een manier bedenken of.- "Maar wat als." Zijn mijmeringen werden onderbroken door Gimli's stem: "Wat als Legolas nu eens een beetje van zijn witte magie aan de anderen geeft." "Wat bedoelt u heer Gimli?" vroeg Elrond " je weet dat noch Elfen noch Mensen, en ook de Dwergen niet in staat zijn om de kunst van de witte magie te begrijpen op zo een korte tijd." " Dat weet ik Heer Elrond, maar als Prins Legolas zijn witte magie nu eens bundelt in kleine deeltjes. En ze 'verpakt' in Eikenschors, dan hebben we een soort bommen. En die kunnen andere Elfen ook dragen." Elrond's gezicht lichtte op: " Heer Gimli u bent geniaal! Het enige wat we dan nog moeten doen is vrijwilligers vinden." "Dan ga ik, het zijn tenslotte mijn bommen." zei Legolas direct. "Ik heb de indruk, Prins Legolas" antwoordde Elrond "dat ik u toch niet kan tegenhouden, dus moet het maar. Glorfindel, Haldir, Rowen, Noriand en Labadel zullen je vergezellen. Als iedereen akkoord is kunnen we de raad stopzetten en voorbereidingen treffen voor ons plan." "Wij zijn akkoord." klonk het van alle kanten. "Laat de voorbereidingen dan beginnen!"  
  
Een maand en een half later was alles klaar en kon het grote offensief tegen de Ainareth beginnen. Legolas en de anderen stonden klaar om te vertrekken richting het leger van de Ainareth. De laatste instructie's werden gegeven. ".dus, de snelheid van de paarden van de Ainareth kan een probleem vormen. Het is dus het beste als je eerst een snelle bom gooit naar hun paarden. Begrijp je Legolas?" vroeg Elrond. "Ja,. ik begrijp het." zei Legolas moedig. Legolas ging op de rug van Gwaihir zitten en wou juist vertrekken toen Aragorn hem nog even apart nam: "Ik weet dat ik normaal nu op dit moment nog zou moeten proberen om je tegen te houden, maar dat doe ik niet. Ga nu Legolas, en doe je best, het Lot van Midden-Aarde ligt in jouw handen." "Bedankt Aragorn" antwoordde Legolas, je kon nog net tranen in zijn ogen zien blinken. Tot hij zich omdraaide en samen met Gwaihir opsteeg.  
  
"Heer! De Ainareth zijn op vijf kilometer verwijderd van ons, binnen een minuut zijn we er. En we zijn nog steeds niet opgemerkt." Riep Rowen naar Legolas. Legolas' gezicht stond grimmig: "Houd de bommen voor de paarden klaar Noriand! De rest,. houd je klaar voor het gevecht van je leven!" Een zwarte vlek werd zichtbaar, -o nee,-dacht Legolas- ik had niet verwacht dat het er zo veel zouden zijn. als we maar genoeg bommen hebben.- Plots kwam de menigte beneden hen in beweging, ze hadden hen ontdekt! "Vlug, bommen los!" gilde Legolas.  
  
Honderd meter lager ontstond er grote paniek als de eerste bom midden in het kamp van de paarden neerkwam. Drie mensen haasten zich naar de rand van het kamp om hun paarden op te halen en zo snel mogelijk weg te rennen. Mordred, Morgana en Morgoth. Een gezin. "Morgoth!" riep Mordred buiten adem"Maak dat je wegkomt!" "Nee!" schreeuwde Morgoth terug "Ik laat jullie niet achter!" Morgoth liep terug naar zijn vader die hijgend met zijn hand tegen zijn zij gedrukt stond. "Morgoth! Doe wat je vader zegt!" riep nu ook Morgana die kwam aflopen. "Maar." Ineens kwam Mordred met een ruk overeind en hief zijn zoon op bij zijn middel en smeet hem met een enorme kracht honderd meter verder weg... Zijn laatste kracht. Op hetzelfde moment kwam een bom van Legolas met al zijn kracht neer op Mordred en Morgana. Morgoth schreeuwde het uit in paniek: "Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Zo snel als zijn benen hem konden dragen rende hij naar zijn ouders. "Vader! Zijn jullie o.k?" Mordred's gezicht zat helemaal onder het bloed. Hij zag helemaal lijkbleek, zijn arm en been lagen in een vreemde hoek. "Morgoth."fluisterde hij zwakjes "Morgoth, haal Niarag en vlucht weg,. vlucht." "Maar." "Ga." Morgoth draaide zich om en rende naar de rand van het kamp. Hij keek zoekend rond en floot twee keer, lang en schel, toen hij achter zich een enorme knal hoorde. Versuft door de druk op zijn oren bleef hij even duizelend staan. Toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij welke ravage de grootste bom van Legolas had aangericht. Tenten lagen verscheurd in elkaar, een wirwar van lijken en brandend hout. Het drong maar langzaam tot Morgoth door. Hij was de enigste, de allerlaatste, de laatste van de Ainareth.  
  
Een geluid haalde hem uit zijn trance. Gehinnik. Niarag stond naast hem. Een enorme merrie met bloedrode ogen zonder pupillen. Ze duwde haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder. Met ongeduldig gehinnik maande ze hem aan om hem te haasten. Morgoth kreeg plots alle besef van tijd terug en sprong op zijn paard. In een duizelingwekkende snelheid galoppeerden ze weg.  
  
Niet ver boven hen klonken opgewonden kreten. "We hebben hen verslagen! Eindelijk!" schreeuwde Haldir uit pure blijdschap. Alle Elfen babbelden honderduit over hun overwinning. Behalve Legolas zat afwezig op de rug van Gwaihir te spelen met zijn laatste bom. "Wat is er heer Legolas?" vroeg Labadel "bent u niet blij dat we de Ainareth hebben verslagen." "Tuurlijk ben ik blij Labadel" antwoordde Legolas "Natuurlijk, het is gewoon dat." Wat Legolas wou zeggen kwamen ze nooit te weten. De adelaars van Gwaihir begon ineens angstig te schreeuwen: "Kijk! Kijk daar, er ontsnapt er één!" Legolas hoefde niets te zeggen, Gwaihir vloog direct op volle snelheid op de eenzame ruiter af.  
  
Morgoth schrok. Hij had de schreeuw van een adelaar gehoord. Hij wou Niarag juist aansporen om sneller te gaan toen vlak naast hem Legolas' laatste bom neerkwam. Morgoth werd van zijn paard tegen de grond gesmakt met z'n hoofd recht op een steen. Alles werd zwart voor z'n ogen, hij kon nog net een schreeuw in de verte horen "Morgoth!!!!!" Na een harde knal was ook dit geluid verdwenen. 


	2. eumk weet zo direct geen titel

Tweede deel van Evil and Good speciaal voor Cindy 17, k hoop dat je  
het even mooi vind als het vorige hoofdstuk.  
  
Disclaimer: LoTR is niet van mij, Morgoth half en half, de Ainareth  
helemaal...en vergeef mij...ik heb dit verhaal twee jaar geleden  
geschreven toen ik ongeloofelijk fan was van 'Heavy Gear'....dus, da is  
ook niet van en als je niet kan volgen stuur gewoon een mail...k?  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
3256 na Christus. In een kamer van het gebouw van de Shadowdragons  
wordt een Ork naar deze tijd getransporteerd door duistere magie. De  
Ork kijkt verbaasd rond en knippert even tegen het felle licht van de  
TL-lampen. Voor hem staat een jongen van nauwelijks meer dan achttien  
jaar met gekruiste armen hem ongeduldig aan te kijken: "Wel?"  
De Ork kijkt de jongen schichtig aan, hij zou hier voor Morgoth moeten  
staan! Snel trekt hij zijn kromzwaard en wilt aanvallen als er twee  
zwarte en karabijnrode lichtflitsen schitteren. Een seconde later de  
Ork ligt uitgeput tegen de muur die half kapot geblazen is.  
"Waar is Morgoth?" vraagt hij verdwaasd aan niemand in het bijzonder  
,terwijl hij naar de jongen staart. De jongen mompelt iets dat lijkt  
op 'stomme idioot' en snel daarna worden zijn ogen bloedrood en krijgt  
hij pupillen als die van de giftigste slang ter wereld. Het duurde  
maar een heel korte seconde, maar de eens zo machtige Ork lag in een  
donker hoekje te bibberen van de schrik. "Het spijt me Heer Morgoth,  
ik had niet door dat u het was. Vergeef me." piepte hij met een klein  
stemmetje.  
"Tuurlijk had je dat niet door," zei de jongen met een kille stem  
"daar ben je veel te dom voor. Ik zou je hier terplekke moeten  
vermoorden, maar dat doe ik niet, omdat ik je nodig heb. Nu, vertel me  
alles wat je weet of ik kan misschien eens terugkomen op mijn  
besluit."  
De ork slikte even en stond dan recht: "De Elfen hebben lucht gekregen  
van uw verblijfplaats hier. Ze sturen dezelfde Elfen als 110 jaar  
geleden om met u af te rekenen."  
De jongen dacht diep na: "Dus prins Legolas komt terug." De Ork knikte  
heftig  
"Hij zal me waarschijnlijk proberen verslaan met zijn witte magie.Maar  
zonder mijn Laterién kan ik hem niet tegen hem op..." Morgoth dacht even  
na, toen richtte hij zich naar de bibberende Ork : "Laat de Nazgûl  
klaarstaan, vanavond om acht uur zal prins Legolas toeslaan op de  
finale van het kampioenschap. Tegen dan zouden de Nazgûl naar deze  
dimensie getransporteerd moeten zijn, mét mijn Laterién. Ze moeten  
binnenvallen in het stadion op mijn teken, waarschijnlijk zal dat een  
schreeuw zijn –Morgoth rilde even bij de gedachte aan zo een  
vernedering – "zorg dat alles klaar staat. En breng een leger van  
vijfhonderd Orks mee."  
"Excuseert u mij Heer, maar waarom zoveel Orks?" onderbrak de Ork  
Morgoth.  
"Met Elfen weet je nooit, een heel verraderlijk volk." Antwoordde  
Morgoth "Ga nu, en zorg dat alles gereed is of ik laat je afmaken."  
"Ja heer, Morgoth"  
En met een flits was de Ork weg, terug getransporteerd naar zijn eigen  
tijd in Midden-Aarde.  
  
"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! Hij heeft het gehaald! Marcus Steven  
Rover! Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss!!!! Achttien jaar  
en hij verslaat majoor Drake Alexander de derde in zijn eerste  
finale!"  
Het jaar 3256 na Christus. Terra Nova, de vroegere aarde, staat in rep  
en roer.  
Het kampioenschap heavy-gear is juist afgelopen na een spetterende  
finale.  
Een finale waarin de jongste aanwinst van de Shadowdragons, Marcus  
Steven Rover,  
de ex-held van de vorige heavy-gear seizoenen had verslagen op een  
spectaculaire manier.  
  
"Onze nieuwe held van de heavy gear komt naar het podium om de prijs  
in ontvangst te nemen!" De stem van 'Von 'boem boem' Maddox' schalde  
door het stadion.  
De menigte juichte en schreeuwde terwijl Marcus het podium beklom. Hij  
zag er gespannen uit terwijl hij schichtig om zich heen keek.  
Maddox scheen niet te merken dat de jonge kampioen gespannen was, hij  
was druk bezig de majoor voor gek te zetten terwijl hij de  
spectaculaire finale nog eens liet afspelen op het grote scherm. Als  
de video afgelopen was concentreerde hij zich op Marcus. Hij was klaar  
om de trofee weer eens met stijl te overhandigen:  
"Dus Marcus, hoe voelt om de jongste heavy-gear kampioen aller tijden  
te zijn?"  
"Geweldig," antwoordde Marcus "echt geweldig, ik geloof niet dat ik  
ooit zo blij ben geweest."  
Maddox knikte geestdriftig: "Hm Hm, en om dan nog eens de kampioen van  
de vorige negen jaren te verslaan moet toch..."  
Zijn toespraak werd onderbroken door een hard geluid. Eén van de negen  
gigantische deuren van het stadion was open en dicht geklapt.  
Daar stonden nu zes ruiters te paard. Zes ruiters op prachtige witte  
paarden.  
Eén van hen hief zijn hand op. Plotseling begon het hard te waaien  
terwijl het leek alsof die ene ruiter alle energie in het stadion naar  
zich toetrok. Even plotseling als het begonnen was stopte het waaien,  
maar de ruiter liet alle energie die hij verzameld had los in een  
grote witte energiestraal die hij richting Marcus stuurde.  
Marcus verstijfde van schrik toen hij de enorme straal op zich af zag  
komen, hij voelde dat iemand hem aan zijn arm probeerde mee te trekken  
maar daar niet in slaagde. Op het laatste moment kon hij horen dat  
Maddox van het twee meter hoge podium sprong om de straal te  
ontwijken.  
Toen raakte de straal Marcus midden in zijn buik met alle hevigheid  
die het bezat.  
Marcus vloog achteruit en vloog met een enorme kracht tegen de muur.  
Hij voelde allemaal zware dingen op zich neerkomen en gegil was overal  
te horen.  
De enorme kracht waarmee hij de muur was gevlamd had ervoor gezorgd  
dat het gevaarte afbrokkelde en op hem viel. Mensen schreeuwden en  
vielen in verwarring door het gat van de muur.  
Het hele team van de shadowdragons, Dirx, Zerve, Sebastian, Sonya en  
Tachi, haastten zich naar de plek waar Marcus was neergestort. Maar  
ver konden ze niet komen.  
Vijf ruiters versperden de weg wanneer ze in een beschermde halve  
kring rond de ene ruiter en wat nog van Marcus over was gingen staan.  
Het stadion was doodstil, niemand durfde ook maar een geluid te maken.  
Sonya begon zachtjes te snikken,  
"Zo'n klap kan niemand overleefd hebben" fluisterde Dirx zachtjes  
terwijl hij tegen de tranen vocht.  
Opeens verbrak een brokkelend geluid de stilte in het stadion.  
De ruiter die de straal had afgeschoten legde zijn hand op het gevest  
van zijn zwaard.  
Brokken steen werden krachtig opzij geschoven, Sonya hield haar adem  
in terwijl ze naar het schouwspel keek. Een laatste rotsblok werd met  
een enorme kracht tien meter verder gesmeten. –Kan dit Marcus zijn?-  
dacht Sonya. Even later stond Marcus rechtop, terwijl hij met kille  
ogen naar de ruiter staarde.  
"Dus je hebt het overleefd, Morgoth? Vroeg de ruiter terwijl hij  
tergend langzaam zijn kap achterover sloeg. Marcus staarde hem  
boosaardig aan: "Ik heb geen idee over wie je hebt." De ruiter lachte,  
zijn kap was nu volledig naar beneden, een manenbleek gezicht met  
goudblonde lokken en hemelsblauwe ogen werd onthuld,... Legolas. Legolas  
lachte weer: "Je gaat me toch niet vertellen, Morgoth, dat je aan  
geheugenverlies lijdt door die klap." Alle ruiters hadden nu hun kap  
naar achteren geworpen. Stuk voor stuk onthulden ze allemaal knappe  
gezichten.  
Marcus staarde hen aan. Hij deed niets, de stilte was moordend.  
"Marcus, waar heeft die gast het over?" Zerve verbrak de stilte met de  
vraag die op ieders lippen lag. Marcus grijnsde naar Legolas: "Ik heb  
absoluut geen idee." antwoordde hij. Dirx zette een stap in de  
richting van de Elfen: "Oké, je hebt hem gehoord, hij is niet Morgoth  
wie dat ook mag zijn, dus ga nu maar weg."  
Legolas staarde Dirx aan met een blik waarvan zelfs de sterkste man op  
aarde zou voor terug deinzen, maar daarna glimlachte hij vriendelijk  
waarna hij zich weer tot Marcus richtte: "Het wordt tijd dat je je  
echte gedaante laat zien."  
Hij sloot zijn ogen en zijn aura vlamde op tot hemels wit, Legolas  
hield zijn handen tegen elkaar alsof hij ging klappen en opende ze  
langzaam, je kon de energie zo zien overspringen van de ene hand op de  
andere. Langzaam verscheen er een energiebal tussen zijn twee  
handpalmen. Onwillig zette Marcus een stap achteruit, maar de Elf  
lette er niet op en concentreerde zich op zijn energiebal. Plots  
opende hij zijn ogen en schoot de energiebal met een kreet op Marcus  
af. Hij raakte Marcus op volle snelheid maar deze keer vloog hij niet  
achteruit. De energiebal zette zich vast op Marcus' lichaam en  
verspreidde zijn stralen over de hele oppervlak tot hij helemaal  
onzichtbaar in een draaikolk van witte magie zat. Sonya gilde,  
Sebastian en Tachi riepen woedend: "Laat hem gaan!". De draaikolk  
laaide hoog op, bliksem verlichtte de hele omgeving, raakte de  
draaikolk en spleet hem open. Zo plots als het allemaal was begonnen  
stopte het hele schouwspel. De lucht was weer helder, en de hele  
draaikolk was verdwenen. Maar niet alles was zoals het eens vroeger  
was. Op de plaats waar Marcus zou moeten staan stond een jongeman van  
nauwelijks meer dan twintig. Hij had een bleke huid die goed uitkwam  
op zijn zwarte kleren, aan zijn riem hing een enorm zwaard. Zijn haren  
waren zo zwart als de nacht. En hij had bloedrode ogen, ogen met  
pupillen als die van de giftigste slang ter wereld, ...Morgoth.  
  
"Wat... wie...wie is dit?" fluisterde Sonya terwijl ze met afschuw naar de  
angstaanjagende gedaante keek. Legolas schraapte zijn keel, ook hij  
moest even slikken om zijn angst te verbergen voor Morgoth: "Maak  
kennis met Morgoth, de ware gedaante van degene die jullie Marcus  
noemen. In één woord omschreven,...  
een moordmachine."  
De Shadowdragons deinsden angstig achteruit, Marcus bestond niet? Zijn  
echte vorm was een indrukwekkende moordmachine? Dit...dit kon niet!  
"Bedankt voor de prachtige omschrijving, Prins Legolas." Zei Morgoth  
met een zeemzoete, betoverende stem. Elke levende ziel in het stadion,  
behalve de Elfen, raakten in een trance door de stem. "In elk geval  
mag ik hetzelfde van jou vertellen. Na wat je mijn volk hebt aangedaan  
zou ik eigenlijk een Elf moeten zijn." Morgoth keek tevreden naar zijn  
werk, Legolas die twijfelend naar woorden zocht, en hij deed er nog  
een schepje boven op: "Nog altijd geen spijt van de moorden die je  
gepleegd hebt? Al die mensen die je op je geweten hebt."  
"Dat waren geen mensen, dat waren moordenaars, ze vermoorden alles wat  
beweegt!"  
Morgoth kneep zijn ogen samen en kruiste zijn armen: "Elk wezen heeft  
recht op een leven, zeggen jullie Elfen dat niet. Als dat zo is mag  
jij je alvast niet meer als Elf beschouwen."  
Het werd Legolas te veel, met een woedende kreet lanceerde hij een  
enorme energiestraal naar Morgoth. Morgoth probeerde hem nog te  
ontwijken maar zonder zijn Laterién was hij veel te traag. De straal  
raakte hem recht in z'n buik en lanceerde hem recht in het groepje  
bange Shadowdragons en Vanguarde. Een seconde lang lagen ze allemaal  
op de grond, maar Morgoth sprong snel recht en vuurde een tegenaanval  
op Legolas af,maar deze ontweek hem makkelijk en absorbeerde de  
energie. –Het moet maar eens gedaan zijn.- dacht Legolas.  
Duizelingwekkend snel lanceerde hij zichzelf op een verbaasde Morgoth  
af . De twee vlogen twintig meter verder en landen met een harde klap  
op de grond. Een enorme knal weerklonk en een stofwolk steeg op.  
Tachi stond moeizaam op en  
keek naar de stofwolk. Zodra die optrok kon hij de ravage zien, overal  
lag puin, kreten weerklonken. Gewonde mensen hielpen elkaar overeind.  
Temidden van dit alles zag hij Legolas die Morgoth's handen op z'n  
rug hield en hem met zijn voet op z'n rug Morgoth op z'n knieën  
dwong. Vliegensvlug trok hij een dolk en hield hem tegen Morgoth's  
keel. "Geef het op," fluisterde hij kwaad "zonder je Laterién ben je  
niks." Hij maakte een snelle ondiepe snede in Morgoth's wang. Legolas  
glimlachte wanneer Morgoth ineen kromp. Hij hield de dolk terug tegen  
Morgoth's keel: "Vertel me of er nog overlevenden waren." Morgoth  
hield zijn lippen stijf op elkaar geklemd. Legolas drukte het lemmet  
van de dolk terug in de wonde.  
-Nu!- dacht Morgoth.  
Morgoth slaakte een kille gil. Voor een seconde was het stil, toen  
sneed er een ijskoude wind door Legolas' kleren heen. Negen andere  
gillen weerklonken, angstaanjagende gillen.Met een donderend geluid  
zwaaiden alle negen deuren van het stadion open. Het licht van de  
bliksems onthulde negen zwarte gedaanten...  
  
"De Nazgûl!" schreeuwde Glorfindel "Heer Legolas, we moeten weg!"  
Legolas keek verschrikt om zich heen wanneer de Nazgûl hun paarden tot  
beweging aanmaanden. Ze vormden een cirkel, hij kon geen kant op!  
Legolas wist pas hoe erg de situatie was wanneer hij een stomp in zijn  
maag kreeg.  
"Verassing." fluisterde Morgoth boosaardig.  
De Elfenprins werd misselijk van al het pure kwaad dat rond hem  
warrelde, hij kromp in een. Hij hoorde kreten, zijn krijgers werden  
aangevallen door Orks!  
Met veel moeite hief hij zijn hoofd op, hij zag een Nazgûl dichterbij  
komen, hij had iets blinkend gouds in zijn hand. –Morgoth's Laterién,-  
dacht Legolas –hij mag hem niet krijgen of ...-  
Een karabijn rood licht verblinde hem. Met veel moeite lichtte hij  
zijn hoofd op.  
Morgoth's aura was helemaal rood opgevlamd, Legolas wist dat het te  
laat was.  
Nu was Morgoth niet meer te stoppen, met de kracht van Melkor die de  
Laterién bezat was hij onoverwinnelijk...  
  
De mensen van Terra Nova zaten verstijfd op hun stoel. Degene die de  
Elfen Morgoth  
noemden, was daarstraks gehuld in rood nadat hij een of andere ketting  
had aangedaan. Ze konden niet geloven wat er gebeurde, er vloeide  
bloed in hun stadion, bloed van magische wezens.  
  
Morgoth draaide zich tergend langzaam om tot dat hij recht voor  
Legolas stond: "Zo, het lijkt erop dat de rollen omgedraaid zijn.  
Dacht je echt dat ik zo dom was om te gaan transformeren in mijn echte  
gedaante als de Nazgûl niet in de buurt zijn? Nee, Legolas, ik ben  
niet zo dom." Hij pakte Legolas ruw vast bij zijn kraag en hief hem  
hoog op. Hij grijnsde wanneer Legolas worstelde om los te komen. "En  
nu vraag je je zeker af wat ik met jou ga doen, wel hier komt het  
antwoord: ik ga je niet direct vermoorden, dat zou te goed voor je  
zijn. Ik ga je laten toekijken wanneer ik Midden-Aarde vermorzel,  
wanneer ik al je vrienden vermoordt en wanneer ik je Vader me daarbij  
laat helpen. Dan pas zal je nooit meer iets zien dan de aarde van je  
graf. Je mag dan wel al blij zijn dat ik je laat begraven."  
Morgoth stond nog steeds te grijnzen, plotseling gooide hij Legolas  
weg alsof hij een veer was naar een groep Orks. "Bind hem vast."  
Snauwde hij. Toen keerde hij zich naar de inmiddels gevangen Elfen:  
"Ga terug naar jullie Heersers, zeg hen dat ze hun beste legers op de  
been brengen,... ik zal op hen wachten." Met een klein handgebaar lieten  
de Orks de Elfen vrij. Ze bleven wat onwennig staan, kijkend naar  
Legolas, alsof ze konden aflezen op zijn gezicht wat ze moesten doen.  
Legolas knikte. De Elfen zetten het onmiddellijk op een lopen. Morgoth  
keek hen vergenoegd achterna, daarna floot hij twee keer, lang en  
schel, niet lang daarna stond een enorm paard naast hem. Niarag, ze  
leek op de Morgoth der paarden, volledig zwart met Bloedrode ogen.  
Alleen had ze geen pupillen.  
Morgoth steeg lui en langzaam op. Hij keek de naar de Elfen die nog  
steeds niet uit het gezicht verdwenen waren. Daarna richtte hij zich  
tot een Uruk-Hai met pijl en boog die naast hem stond: "Hoeveel man is  
er nodig om een boodschap te leveren?"  
De Uruk-Hai grijnsde moordlustig en spande zijn boog: "Eén." De boog  
zoemde, Legolas schreeuwde, aan de gezichtseinder vielen vier  
gedaanten roerloos neer, een eenzame schaduw liep verder zonder om te  
kijken.  
  
"Die zullen al niets meer doen." Merkte Morgoth droogjes op "Iedereen  
vooruit! We gaan op weg om Midden-Aarde te veroveren." De Orks joelden  
terwijl Morgoth door middel van zwarte magie een poort naar Midden  
–Aarde opende. Het was een stormloop naar de poort, maar uitstekend  
geordend. In een mum van tijd waren de Orks en de Nazgûl verdwenen.  
Alleen Morgoth bleef nog over met achterop Niarag Legolas die veel  
moeite deed om te blijven zitten. Hij draaide zich om en grijnsde naar  
het publiek in het stadion: "Innige deelneming met Marcus Steven  
Rover. Hier hebben jullie nog iets om mee te spelen." Hij vuurde een  
energiebal af op het publiek. Van de chaos daarna wist hij niets meer,  
hij was al lang terug naar Midden -Aarde. 


	3. chapter three

"Nee! Dat kan niet!" riep Elrond.  
Voor de zoveelste keer was er een raad georganiseerd in Rivendel. De  
kleine overwinning van Morgoth had al ieders oren bereikt.  
Aragorn knikte droevig: "Het is waar, Morgoth leeft nog en is  
waarschijnlijk al in Midden –Aarde. Hij was het die in Midden –Aarde  
de tijd 110 jaar heeft laten stil staan."  
Elrond ijsbeerde door de gangen: "En Legolas?" vroeg hij.  
Gimli keek Elrond aan, tranen welden op in zijn ogen. Elrond begreep  
het en sloeg zijn ogen droevig neer: "Ik weet echt niet weer wat we nu  
nog kunnen doen."  
  
De poort sloot. De Zwarte Magie bleef nog even rondcirkelen in de  
lucht.  
Morgoth keek tevreden rond, hij had een enorm leger, was terug in  
Midden –Aarde en had zijn eerste gevangene. Het was gewoon te perfect  
voor een perfecte wraak.  
Weer keek hij even rond. Eén gevangene was niet genoeg. Maar hij moest  
niet onbezonnen te werk gaan. "Kamul," zei hij  
"Ja heer?" De nazgûl antwoordde met een krakende stem. "Zeg me eens,  
wie heeft er voor de ondergang van het Zwarte Rijk van Sauron  
gezorgd?"  
"Een halfling, uwe Zwartheid, Frodo Balings van de Gouw." Morgoth  
barstte in lachen uit: "Een Halfling heeft jullie van de overwinning  
weerhouden? Die Oorlog met Sauron was bedoelt als tijdverdrijving voor  
jullie, je weet toch nog dat jullie kort nadat jullie dienaren van  
Sauron werden al direct eeuwige trouw aan mij hebben belooft?"  
De Nazgûl begon wantrouwig te worden, hij begreep niet waar Morgoth  
naartoe wou.  
"Dat weet ik nog heel goed, sire."  
"Goed, dan moet dat minieme brein van jou toch ook onthouden hebben  
dat ik geen zwakkelingen in mijn leger duld?" snauwde Morgoth al iets  
minder vriendelijk.  
Onwillig maande de Nazgûl zijn paard aan om een stap achteruit te  
zetten:"Het zal niet meer gebeuren, Heer." Morgoth keek hem lang aan  
met zijn kille, bloedrode ogen. Toen zei hij op hooghartige toon :  
"Oké, ik zal je nog een kans geven, ..., waar leefde die Halfling?"  
"In Hobbitstee, Heer."  
"Goed," zei Morgoth nadenkend "Ga met het hele leger naar Mordor, neem  
Prins Legolas mee en sluit hem op. Daarna organiseer je de hele boel  
terug een beetje, onderneem niets belangrijks wanneer ik weg ben. Ik  
denk dat ik Frodo Ballings een bezoekje zal brengen." Morgoth  
grijnsde vergenoegd.  
  
Gandalf maande Schaduwvacht aan: "Sneller! Sneller!"  
Zijn gedachten raasden door zijn hoofd: -Morgoth leeft... De Gouw...Frodo-  
Hij wist het gewoon, Frodo zou binnenkort hulp nodig hebben. Morgoth  
is veel slimmer dan Sauron, hij zou eerst degene die de Ring  
vernietigd heeft gevangen nemen. Omdat hij weet dat deze van veel  
waarde is voor iedereen die in Midden –Aarde leefde. Hij heeft daarmee  
heel Midden –Aarde naar zijn hand gezet.  
De Gouw was nog maar een mijl verder weg, hij zou het best de grote weg  
naar Hobbitstee bewaken.  
  
Morgoth reed door, hij had wel een soort idee dat Midden –Aarde in rep  
en roer zou staan omdat hij nog leefde, en dat het ook meer dan  
logisch was dat ze dan iemand stuurden om die Frodo te beschermen. Hij  
glimlachte, hij had eigenlijk wel zin in een goed gevecht na de bijna  
nederlaag tegen Legolas. Maar eerlijk gezegd wist hij niet goed waar  
hij was, vragen zou niet verboden zijn zeker. Iets verder op stonden  
al kleine Lieden, ver kon het niet meer zijn. Maar toch voor de  
zekerheid, Morgoth grijnsde weer, hij verheugde zich al op de  
verschrikte gezichten. Hij liet Niarag vertragen naar stapvoets  
terwijl hij zijn kap naar voor trok. De Hobbit die rustig aan zijn  
pijp stond te lurken keek op en schrok zich rot: "Een Nazgûl! Help!"  
Morgoth besloot het dramatischer te maken, een beetje lol kon er wel  
af na 110 jaar vol verveling. Hij liet zijn gezicht nog steeds niet  
zien terwijl hij Niarag door het hekje heen op de Halfling liet  
afstappen. De hobbit draaide zich verschrikt om een zette het op een  
lopen naar zijn deur, Morgoth stak zijn hand op en de deur vloog met  
een smak dicht voor de neus van de Hobbit. De hobbit draaide zich  
langzaam en verschrikt om: "Laat me alsjeblieft met rust, Heer  
Nazgûl." Morgoth snoof: "Ik ben geen Nazgûl." Langzaam trok hij zijn  
kap naar achteren. De Hobbit gilde het uit van schrik: "Morgoth!  
Morgoth is hier! O, Help ons! Verlos ons van het kwaad!"  
Morgoth trok zijn wenkbrauw verveeld op: "Hou je kop! Zeg me welke  
kant Hobbitstee is en ik zal er misschien over nadenken om jou te  
sparen."  
De Hobbit viel op zijn knieën terwijl hij de richting uitwees waar  
Morgoth naartoe ging: "Het is die kant uit, Heer Morgoth, als u gewoon  
verder rijdt komt u er wel ,na een Bos bent u er direct, Maar  
alstublieft, laat mij en mijn gezin leven." Morgoth grijnsde en liet  
Niarag vervaarlijk dicht bij de Hobbit steigeren.  
"Bedankt."  
Morgoth liet Niarag omdraaien en nog eens goed op het reeds  
vertrapelde hek stappen. Dan gaf hij lachend de sporen en stoof weg.  
De vrouw van de Hobbit kwam naar buiten: "O,Willie ben je o.k.? Wat  
deed die Nazgûl hier?"  
Willie stond moeizaam op: "Het was geen Nazgûl, het was Morgoth."  
De vrouw hield verschrikt haar handen voor haar mond: "Dan moeten we  
de hele Gouw waarschuwen dat hij hier is en zo Meneer Frodo bereiken."  
Zei ze na een tijd.  
  
Morgoth had het bos in minder dan een minuut bereikt, de weg lag vol  
kronkels en bochten. Hij moest vaart minderen voor lager hangende  
takken. Voor de meeste Hobbits was het Bos een rustgevende plek, maar  
niet voor Morgoth. Hij had het gevoel dat hij bespied werd. "Tot daar  
en geen stap verder!" een stem klonk plots van voor hem. Een witte  
ruiter versperde weg. Morgoth glimlachte, Gandalf, zoiets had hij wel  
verwacht. "Gandalf! Laat me er toch door ouwe man, dan krijg je geen  
moeilijkheden." Gandalf werd rood: "Morgoth, hopelijk ben je even  
sterk als je tong scherp is. Anders zal er niet veel van terecht  
komen!"  
Hij richtte zijn stok op Morgoth, maar Niarag kon de aanval makkelijk  
ontwijken.  
Nog voor Morgoth het bevel had gegeven zette ze het al op een lopen  
richting Hobbitstee. Gandalf zette onmiddellijk de achtervolging in.  
Hij zou Morgoth te pakken krijgen. Maar Morgoth dacht daar anders  
over, hij keek achterom. Lang kon hij niet blijven rondrennen. Maar  
een plan kwam opborrelen in zijn hoofd. Hij had al een redelijke  
voorsprong op Gandalf, dus dit kon werken. Bij de eerst volgende bocht  
stopte hij bruusk en verschool zich ,nog steeds op zijn paard, in de  
bosjes.  
Gandalf had niets van dit alles gemerkt en reed met een enorme  
snelheid voorbij Morgoth. Precies hetgeen wat Morgoth gehoopt had dat  
hij zou doen. Hij grijnsde en zette de nu omgekeerde achtervolging in.  
De oude tovenaar hoorde het geruis van bladeren en hoefgetrappel van  
een paard. Verschrikt keek hij om, hij zag Morgoth pijlsnel op hem  
afkomen en roepen: "Gandalf! Het ziet er naar uit dat de Halflingen  
-tabak je geest toch vertraagd heeft!" Daarop gaf hij zijn paard de  
sporen en ging vlak naast Gandalf rijden. Terwijl Gandalf wanhopig  
probeerde om te ontkomen door snelheid te maken ging Morgoth uit de  
stijgbeugels en op zijn zadel staan. Voor Gandalf door had wat er  
gebeurde was Morgoth gesprongen en had hem van zijn zadel geworpen. De  
beide mannen kwamen allebei met een harde klap hard neer. Gandalf  
probeerde Morgoth aan te vallen maar geen enkele aanval raakte hem  
door de enorme stofwolk die opgestegen was. Plots voelde hij het koude  
staal van een zwaard tegen zijn keel. Zijn stok vloog plotseling weg  
uit zijn hand en lande tien meters verder. "Zo Gandalf," zei Morgoth  
geamuseerd "Het lijkt erop dat ik dit kleine gevecht heb gewonnen, dus  
eis ik mijn prijs op..." Hij keek rond totdat zijn oog op Gandalf's stok  
viel.  
"Ik ga geen Halflingen tabak nemen, het zou mijn geest kunnen  
aantasten. Dus die stok kan er wel mee door. Ik had er toch één  
nodig." Morgoth stapte op de stok af, en pakte hem op. De stok kreeg  
onmiddellijk een schok en verschroeide tot een hoopje as. Morgoth  
haalde zijn schouders op: "Goedkoop prul..."Hij draaide zich pijlsnel  
om en schoot een energiestraal af. Gandalf vloog achteruit en belandde  
met een smak tegen een oude eik. Hij zakte machteloos in elkaar.  
Morgoth snoof: "Je dacht zeker dat je mij kon aanvallen in de rug.  
Stomme tovenaar!" Op dat moment verloor Gandalf het bewustzijn.  
Morgoth bleef nog even kijken en realiseerde zich toen dat een groepje  
geschrokken Dwergen stond te kijken. "Doorlopen! Er valt niets te  
zien!" blafte hij.  
De geschrokken Dwergen liepen snel door op een drafje. Morgoth stapte  
terug op Niarag's rug: "Kom op meid," zei hij "we gaan eindelijk eens  
naar Meneer Frodo." 


End file.
